The blood that defines us
by Ms. Faker
Summary: When Rido attacked the Kuran household, Juri didn't sacrifice herself to turn Yuki human. Instead, she sacrificed herself to turn her other younger daughter human, Himari. With her sister living life as a human, she and Kaname take it upon themselves to protect her at all costs, especially from a white-haired hunter.


The blood that defines us

Hey guys, I'm really excited about this story seeing as this is my first VK fanfiction. Anyways, this will be an AU where Yuki didn't get turned into a human. This being said Yuki will be more independent, and much stronger than she is in canon. The pairings are KanameXYuki and ZeroXOC. There will also, be another OC character but I won't give anything away on. Also, the main character is Yuki here, as she struggles to keep her sister safe and juggling her responsibilities as a pureblood and Kaname's fiancee.

This story is rated M for violence and sexual mature content. So yes there is smut.

I got nothing more to say, so without further ado...

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Mommy, Himari!" Yuki yelled softly as her mom led Himari away.

Kaname stood behind her, holding her back. Her hand was outstretched in front of her as if trying to reach for Himari who was looking back at her in fear, and confusion.

"Yuki!" she yelled back as their mother kept leading her into another room.

"Himari!" Yuki called back and tried to get out of Kaname's hold, but couldn't. He's much taller, and stronger than she is.

Once their mother and Himari stepped inside the room, their mother stopped and looked at her for a second.

"Protect Himari for me Kaname, Yuki."

With that she closed the door, Himari's eyes wide as she tried to run back to them.

~Y~

Things happened so fast after. Kaname held her hand, and she followed him without saying a word. She felt so confused, and scared, her young mind unable to make sense of things.

For a little while, Kaname left her. He had knelt in front of her and told her he needed to do something. Before he left he kissed the top of her head. At that moment she had never felt more alone. She seemed smaller in the middle of the hall of the mansion, her arms around herself. She hadn't known what to think, she was still processing things. All she knew was the strong smell of blood that penetrated her nose, and the loud, scary banging sound coming from where Kaname had left to.

She closed her eyes tightly in fear and pressed her small hands to her ears.

It was only after what felt like hours that Kaname returned. His hair was dishevelled, and there was blood that didn't belong to him splattered on his clothes. He hadn't said anything, he simply looked at her with great sadness and led her away once more.

They exited the mansion, and stepped into the cold. She was freezing. She wasn't wearing a coat or a jacket. Their retreat had been too hasty for her to grab anything to change into. They had encountered a few vampires along the way, all of them scary looking. Yuki hid behind Kaname and pressed her face to his shirt to keep herself from looking at the scary people. Only after he told her it was safe to look did she lookup.

They kept on walking.

Everything was so quiet int he dead of winter. A complete contrast to what it had been like inside the mansion. That is until a loud roar like sound penetrated the silence.

Yuki looked to where the sound had come from, but before she could Kaname had left her side. She was a little confused until she saw what was in front of her.

Himari was kneeling on the snow-covered ground, in front of her was a vampire that had its fangs bare at her sister, ready to kill her.

Yuki was in autopilot as she lunged for her sister, her movement much faster than any human despite being a mere child. She reached her right after Kaname reached the other vampire and killed him with one swift blow.

For one Yuki hadn't been scared, far more concerned with her sister as she held her frail unconscious body in her arms.

~Y~

Kaname carried Himari for quite a long while until they finally reached some strange building filled with people that kept staring at them. She leaned closer to Kaname's side.

There was a tall man there who presented himself as Kaien Cross. He smelled funny and different from anyone she had ever met before. Regardless, he was the nicest out of everyone there and even knelt down to her level and offered his hand to her to shake. She had been too shy and scared to accept it, but he didn't seem mad as he smiled tenderly, yet sadly and stood up. After that the four of them, Kaname still holding on to Himari's unconscious body, they went to a separate room. Her brother placed their sister on a comfortable sofa and went to speak with the strange, nice man.

She didn't listen to what they were talking about as Yuki knelt by Himari's side. She was too young to understand what was going on, but she could tell Himari looked different than before, almost as if she had lost some of her lustre. Being sisters, and only about a few years older than her, they both look a lot alike. They both have the ever-iconic brown hair that all Kuran's have, and chocolate brown eyes. However, despite their similarities, Himari looks more like their father while Yuki more like their mother.

Himari's brows twitched and knit together as if deep in an unpleasant dream.

Yuki brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She wanted to wake her up, but Kaname advised her against it, saying that Himari will be very mad if she did.

After Kaname was done speaking with the man Kaien, he approached them and knelt by Yuki's side. He, like her, looked down at their sister, sorrow clear in his eyes but at the time she couldn't identify his emotions. He stroked their sister's hair tenderly and pressed a small kiss on her forehead. He stood up and grabbed Yuki's hand to lead her away, that's when things went downhill.

Kaname kept leading her away, but when he realized she wouldn't budge, Kaien took Himari in his arms and took her away. Before he did he looked back at her with sadness clear in his eyes, but he didn't stop, nor did she stop crying and trying to get to her sister. Much like he had done in the mansion, Kaname held on to her, not letting her get to their sister as she cried for her.

She just got her sister back and she was losing her again.

~Y~

Kaname assured her that they'll see her again, but she refused to listen to him as she wept.

Once she had calmed down, at least as much as she could be calmed down, Kaname led her back into another room. There they waited, seated down on a sofa, holding hands. Her mind was still struggling with everything that had just happened.

A few hours later, a very strange, scary-looking man entered the room. He was blond with a short well-kept beard. With just one look she disliked him right away.

He knelt before them and introduced himself as Asato Ichijo, and as the one that will be taking care of them from now on, telling them that he regretted the passing of their parents.

That had been the first time Yuki heard that their parents were dead.

~Y~

Life in the Ichijo mansion was difficult. They had met a boy named Takuma Ichijo, he was the same age as Kaname. While both Kaname and he got along instantly, she didn't try to befriend him, she didn't try to befriend anyone.

She spent most of her time in her large room crying, and when she couldn't cry she would huddle herself in the corner of her room, with her arms around her legs. Only hours later would she fall asleep exhausted, physically unable to cry anymore. This went on for quite a few weeks the same way, where the maids would try to counsel her but to no avail. Kaname would even hold her for hours. She also had nightmares that only went away whenever Kaname slept by her side. For that reason, he left his room and moved his stuff to her room. His arms would provide her with some comfort, but it wasn't enough.

She wanted her mommy, and daddy and sister back

One day, as she was crying, the scary vampire Ichio came into her room. She had been warned to stay away from him by Kaname, and so she huddled herself as far from him as possible.

The bearded vampire had looked at her with a raised brow and an almost disgusted look on his face. No one had ever looked at her like that before, and that scared her.

He didn't do anything to her, he just told her some very mean things. He told her she should get over the death of her parents seeing as it is unbecoming of a pureblood to cry and how disgraceful it was. That her parents shouldn't have wasted their lives for her when she's clearly so pitiful. That had been the breaking point for Yuki.

At that moment it had been like she was back to that same day, seeing everything again, and her young conscience couldn't take it. She snapped, her powers flowing through her, destroying and tearing everything around her. Even the older vampire had been pushed back onto the wall by the force of it. She couldn't stop herself, even though she knew she should. All she could see was the memory playback at full clarity, and she felt like something inside her was tearing itself in half.

Her outburst didn't last for longer than a minute as a person appeared inside the room. He had barked at Ichio to leave the room, and the vampire didn't even question it as he left without a word. The person had stood outside the storm that was Yuki, her body formed into a tight little ball with her hands on her head, her nails scratching her scalp until it bled. She couldn't even register who the person inside her room was so she, out of fear and instinct tried to push him away. She could barely hear his grunt of pain when her powers tore a large chunk of skin off the person's arm. She didn't even know where she was, yet the man persisted as he walked closer and closer to her, getting closer to the eye of the storm. Debris was flying around her, furniture was lifted off the ground and circled her as if to protect her, yet the person kept walking through it. When the intruder was close to her, she pushed her powers outwardly harder than before, causing the stranger to take a step back and grunt from pain but that still didn't stop him. Instead, he lunged at her body, and instead of hurting her as she had expected he took her into a tight hug, and that was when she realized the person was Kaname. She had hurt Kaname.

Snapped out of her memory, by the fear and regret of having hurt the only person she had left she turned into his embrace. She took a handful of his shirt and pressed her forehead onto his chest and cried harder than she ever had before.

She had hurt Kaname.

Her brother, however, wasn't at all mad as he stroked her hair gently, and reassured her softly everything was fine. After what felt like hours, Yuki finally calmed down a litle, but it didn't make her feel better, she still felt so empty inside.

"Mommy and daddy would have wanted us to be strong Yuki," he whispered into her ear. "Otherwise their sacrifice would have been for naught, all of this would be for nothing."

Yuki's uncontrollable cries turned to sobs and hiccups. She took a handful of Kaname's shirt inside her little hand, gripping him closer. She couldn't get the memory of blood everywhere, and of their mommy and daddy dead…. Of that man taking Himari away for good. Her dear little sister. Kaname and everyone says she's little and fragile, and still young, but Himari is even younger. She wanted to protect her sister, but how could she when she's so small, and weak herself? All she's done since that day is cry.

"Himari," she hiccupped.

Kaname's grip on her hair tightened but not painfully so.

"Himari will need our help, but for that, we need to be strong too."

At that, Yuki opened her eyes, the words seeping inside her.

She pushed her head back a little to look at Kaname. He looked sad, sadder than she had ever seen him before. Ever since that day, he's looked so serious, and cold, like their parent's death didn't affect him and in a way that made her angry, and jealous. She wished she could be like Kaname, cool and collected, but at the same time, she didn't wish that for herself. She didn't want to forget her family like Kaname clearly had. However, now that she was looking at him, clearly looking at him and in the freedom of their own privacy, she could finally see that he hadn't forgotten them at all. The pain of having lost their family was clearly etched onto his heart just as fiercely as it had been done to her own. The only difference is that Kaname is strong enough to stop it from tearing him apart, and that made her realize something.

All this time she's been in her room crying, like a little girl as Ichio had put it, and being a nuisance for everyone, Kaname was out there on his own facing the scary vampires that looked at them frighteningly. He was all alone trying to carry everything on his own while she did nothing. Mommy was never like that, she never let daddy on his own, they always stood side by side to face whatever was coming their way. That is when she finally understood what Ichio meant. Though he had been very mean, Ichio was right in trying to tell her that she was wasting her parent's sacrifice by being weak, and that was worse than anything. She couldn't allow her parents' sacrifice worth nothing, couldn't allow Kaname to stand on his own.

She buried her nose on his chest and held on to him.

After that night, she never cried again.

* * *

A little fast-paced, and a lot gets thrown at you, but don't worry this is only the prologue. things will slow down considerably next chapter.


End file.
